Castlevania: Melody of Love
by ThymeAutumn
Summary: Dracula holds a love for one woman that can transcend death and time. Can mortals understand his newly peaceful motives or will the King of Vampires suffer the loss of his beloved once again? AU


Count Vlad Tepes Dracula stood in the doorway to his lover's chambers. She sat there, cradling their baby; her blonde hair fell in luscious waves down her shoulders. She gazed upon the baby in quiet reminiscence of something, most likely the recent events, he thought. Her beauty was magnified a thousand times since she was revived, her pale skin even more pale, her blonde hair a shade lighter. Perfect mother for our perfect family, he thought. A few strands of hair fell idly upon her face, lighting a flame of imperfection upon her placid visage that made him shiver in admiration.

"My love," he said, "I think the baby will be fine enough to sleep in her own bed now. It is right here in our room."

Lisa hummed softly to the child, looking upon her lover gently. He was a very charismatic man, tall and regal. His eyes hid emotions...but she didn't find it hard to see he could be very loving and tender. She stood slowly, bringing the girl over to Vlad. "Say goodnight Morgaine, say goodnight to your father" she said lightly, stroking the downy soft blonde hair on the sleeping childs head and kissing the pale forehead.

Dracula caressed the forehead of his child lightly, smiling, breaking his rigid indifference just this once for his wife, and their child. It was a wholesome sight that would bring warmth to any heart to see this tall noble man caressing a symbol of innocence. Lisa found herself melting more towards him.

"Bun noapte, my sweet."

Lisa smiled broadly, snuggling with the child before laying her in the crib. The girl turned over before Lisa brought a stuffed puppy over to her, placing it in her arms and smiling as the girl wrapped her small arms around it.

Dracula kissed his wife's cheek, putting his arm around her waist.

"Shall we sleep now or did you want to stay up until the sun comes out again?" He whispered. His eyes held the fire of a passion that was subdued and under control, he had become much less demanding after the child was born.

"We must save something for daytime activity...the night is young" she said gently, carressing the hand encircling her waist.

He kissed her forehead and looked at their child. "I wonder how many other father's love their daughters as much as I." His voice held notes of passion.

"I would kill any man who would do harm to my daughter. And in reverse, I would love a man who could love her without prejudice."

She gazed upon the child, biting her bottom lip. "She looks like Adrian" the woman finally said, with a hint of pride.

He looked at his wife, pangs of pain and chords of pride flashed in a battle that had been supressed by his mind until that moment. "Indeed...He does look like Adrian..." He kept his mouth open as if to say something, but then shut it.

She turned to Vlad, "What had become of our Adrian? You still have been putting off telling me, saying I need not worry. I can't can't help but worry..."

He turned to face her, his indifferent expression returning. "He is in the sleep of ages. He felt he needed to supress his bloodline because...of its...evil." Vlad looked down as he said evil, trying not to focus his gaze on her.

She looked at her lover sorrowfully, placing a hand lightly upon his cheek, "and you could not convince him to stay here...to stay home...?"

"I..." He looked up into her eyes, but quickly tore them away again, the pain of her hopeful face taking its toll upon his heart. "...Could not."

"It is not all your duty" she said, swallowing thickly, kissing his lips softly.

"No, not a duty, it is the honor of any father to have his son live with him. But I could do no such thing, I made too many mistakes with Alucard." He said his son's other name as if to avoid the pain of calling him by his given name, the name Vlad himself had given him. He again looked away from his wife, seeing himself unfit to meet her gaze at his current state.

"Shall we walk?" she offered, her hand extended to him.

He grasped her hand with both of his, his eyes meeting hers finally. "Please, but no more of...our son. Let us speak of more pleasant things."

She nodded, though looked reluctant.

"I'm sorry, some other time I shall tell you more in depth about Adrian, just not now, not tonight, not when the love for my new daughter and my newly reborn wife are so near to me now." He smiled.

"How do you think our little Morgaine shall look when she is older?" inquired Lisa as they walked down a corridor, a nurse watching over Morgaine.

"I think she shall look beautiful, like her mother, graceful, and true; also regal, like me. How do you think she shall look?"

"I hope she will hold much of you, my dearest" Lisa said truly.

"Too much, I think. Already I see she is stubborn at times." He chuckled.

"Ahh, but stubbornness can be very beneficial" she said, smiling slightly.

"At times, sometimes it can lead to bad situations. Luckily though, she has the sheer intellect of her mother." He kissed her as he said this. His lips always felt warmer to her, when he was happy. Almost as if the blood ran warmly in his veins again, color returned to his face; the vision of youth he once was. That image vanished quickly, as his cheeks turned pale once more and his face became solemn.  "Her mother is so much smarter than her father. Sometimes I wonder if I should just leave her with a human family, if that might be better for her than living here with such monsters, and such a cruel master and father..."

Lisa's eyes held a brief flicker of pain as she looked at him. "Everybody makes some wrong decisions Vlad...but you are a good man...and a good father...you have been wronged in the past. Besides, could a human family really understand her, do you think? We may find one that is loving, but love isn't always enough my love."

"Yes, there is much more wisdom there than could ever be taught. We shall keep her here, safe from those that would do her harm for her differences." He smiled, caressing his wife's face before putting his arm around her once more as they walked. "You are always so full of wisdom, if she gets only one trait from you, may it be that."

"Yet even the wisest may be caught without direction" she said seriously.

"Without direction perhaps sometimes, but always with love, for I will always love her, and I know you shall as well." He smiled at her.

"For always...I swore myself to you, and I meant it. I will ALWAYS love you my darling" she said, fire beneath her eyes.

"And I will always love you, my sweet. For our love is eternal, breaking bonds of life and death and living on in happiness forever more." He said, gazing into her sunlit eyes, her glowing eyes that so perfectly fit into her wonderfully pale skinned face. His own eyes held their own fire, licks of passion jumping from them and into her eyes, causing her body to momentarily quake in the elation, he caught her before she fell and embraced her. Again he gazed into her eyes, so human, he thought, so utterly beautiful she was." He kissed her lips, his passion embodied in the touch of their lips, his arms and her arms melting together in a closer embrace as their lips and tongue's danced together in a celebration of their existence on this earth.

She broke away lightly, "it is nearly sunrise my Lord, shall we not retreat to our chambers?" she asked, a hint of playfulness in her voice.

He looked about and out the windows, seeing first light come over the mountains far off in the distance.

"Err, yes, I think we shall have to return to our quarters and continue there." He said in the tone of an announcer at a convention, announcing the next of the night's entertainments. He smiled and ran playfully down the halls of Castlevania with her, evading the lights through the windows, which were quickly being closed by servants behind them. Finally they tiptoed into their room quietly. They slipped into bed after dismissing the nurse.

"We had best be careful or we will have a third child on the way." He smiled at her, kissing her lips again, softly.

She smiled, raising an eyebrow, "do you think you could handle that?" she laughed, embracing him and locking their lips together gently.

He nodded with the kiss, rolling over in the bed so he was on top. His lips continued to meet hers as he hastily undid the ties on her dress. His eyes opened and so did hers, their gazes meeting in glorious admiration of each other.

She started sliding his cape off his shoulders, gently undoing the clasp, afterwards patiently and meticulously disposing of his coat and shirt.

He kissed her cheek and then nibbled on her earlobe, softly whispering, "You're always so methodical, it adds allure, and I love it." He pulled the dress easily off of her, kissing her neck, remaining on the tender spot with the vein. His fangs grew out as they always did when his excitement grew, but he trailed his kisses back up to her lips, his hands caressing all parts of her body.

She shuddered in pleasure at his touch, undoing his pants and sliding them off, moving her hands up the sides of his muscular stomach and reaching one hand around his back and tangling one in his silver hair.

His hips slightly wiggled to aid her arms in their task, and then his hands went back to massaging pleasurable points all over her body.

Looking into his eyes she recaptured his lips, roaming her hands around his body gently while kissing him passionately.

His body ached with passion, and he could not resist any more. After moving his hand away, he penetrated her and they were shot into breathless serenity. His tongue playfully explored her mouth as his hands playfully explored her body in the manner of an owner regaining his memory of the place he loved to be the most.

She melted into him, eyes closed with intense pleasure as she moved in rhythm with him, her heartbeat drumming in her ears to the rhythm they had made.

His hips rocked their bodies, controlling the tempo of their dance that transcended time, and beat the very core of life itself. Each rhythmic beat was a crescendo of pleasure. His hands roamed her body, her hands roamed his, they both caressed each other in unrivaled exaltation. Their bodies came together in embrace as they made each beautiful step of the music together, their minds and bodies melding in their eternal union and devotion to each other.

She was lost in him, drowning in the life-force they both shared for the time. She once again tangled her hand in his hair, kissing him deeply and furiously, other hand roaming his body as their tongues danced ravenously and the passion mounted.

His lips hungrily met hers as he softly nibbled her bottom lip. Each passing beat brought the climax closer and closer. He longed for zenith, but he longed to make this moment of pleasure last so long as well. Reason outwitting him his rhythmic rocking did not change its tempo, still slowly and steadily bringing them both up the same mountain to the same altar that is the celebration of being able to give life, even when life has left his body.

She gasped in pleasure as she felt herself nearing climax. Her hands gripped him tighter; her body tensed for the explosion of warmth, life and love she knew was to come.

He sensed her heightened state of pleasure and thus caressed her more pleasurably, his lips worshipping more fervently her body.

She moaned into his mouth, fingers entwined in his hair as it the strands were her only lifeline.

Their reverent worship to existence took them to higher planes of pleasure seldom reached by anyone. The plane of happiness that comes from the immense respect for individuality, and also for existence. This is the realm where humans were meant to live, he thought, the realm my kind seeks to live in, but neither manage. Nobody but us who love each other so deeply are able to experience this level of existence.

His mind cried out and his body shook but all his lips could do was kiss the beautiful woman beneath him. Their climax hit its mark, in tune with each other. Both of their bodies shook and he pulled himself out just before his love was consecrated within her and their third child was concieved. He continued to pleasure her there with his hand as his own climax wore down. He looked at her body in quiet admiration of the humanity of it. Delicious red blood coursed through her veins and gave her the pleasure she experienced, so remarkable. Blood gives so much, he thought again, as he often did at times such as this. Her blood gives her so much power, as mine does to me. I love it, and-- "I love you." He managed to say as he gazed into her mystically methodical eyes as she stared up at him with loving attention.

"I know" she said, her voice sweet and relaxed, "and I you" she said, rolling over to maneuver his body beside her and letting her arms lazily circle around his waist, breathing in his scent. "Our love transcends death...that must be why our children were able to be born...you've said yourself...it's very rare...and we have had 2 now...and for that I am thankful."

"Yes, indeed. I only know a few others of my kind who have had children with mortals. We are lucky, and for that I am thankful too. Blessed are we for our children, not blessed by god, but by a much powerful force, we are blessed by eachother, we are blessed by our children, we are blessed by existence. And for that we can never be guilty." He smiled as he kissed her lips once more, holding the arms around his waist.


End file.
